The use of counter tables (e.g., arrays of counters) can enable many functions of computer systems, including functions associated with collecting statistics, routing network traffic, and organizing cache structures, for example. As computer systems become more complex, the size and complexity of counter tables can correspondingly increase to accommodate needs of the ever advancing computer systems. As such, counter tables are becoming increasingly unwieldy, requiring increasingly large amounts of memory for their storage. This unwieldiness can lead to inefficient allocation of available memory in a device and/or inefficient allocation of an amount of physical memory to a particular device. This is especially true in integrated applications of counter tables where memory space can be more of a concern due to size, power, and cost constraints of integrated devices. Thus, there is need for improvement in the field of counter tables.